


A Welcome Distraction

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Neck Rub, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Seto has been working hard. Joey decides he needs a break.(Rated for light cursing.)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressArafax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my Secret Santee, MistressArafax! Your request was soft/domestic and aged up in-canon, which I interpreted to mean post-canon, yet still canon compliant, so I hope that's what you wanted! (Sorry if you were hoping for something longer!)

Seto frowned at the diagram on his laptop screen. It still wasn’t right. Something about the design’s layout was niggling at him, some minute detail that was off, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what no matter how long he scrutinized it. Maybe the hologram tuner wasn’t properly connected…?

“Hey. Thought ya could use a pick-me-up.”

Seto glanced up as Joey entered the room. He had a cup in his hands that smelled like heaven. He held the mug out for Seto, who set the laptop on the coffee table in front of him before accepting. Taking the first glorious sip, Seto sighed as the black-as-sin coffee hit his stomach, warming him from the inside. 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Joey plopped down on the couch beside Seto and peered at the duel disk schematics on the screen. “Still workin’ out the kinks, huh?”

Seto sank back against the cushions, his shoulder bumping Joey’s.

“I’ve finalized the outer design. Now I’m trying to rearrange the inner components to fit while maintaining functionality.”

Joey reached his arm around Seto and started giving him a one-handed neck rub. Seto let his head fall forward, relaxing into the touch.

“Maybe you should take a break. Give it some space an’ come back at it with fresh eyes.”

“Mmm...the investors are getting impatient,” Seto murmured, closing his eyes. “They want a working prototype by next month, and I haven’t even finalized the design.”

“Did ya tell ‘em ta kiss yer ass?”

Seto snorted and let his head loll onto Joey’s shoulder.

“Something like that. I told them perfection takes time. But Industrial Illusions is planning to release a new set around Christmas, and it would be ideal to release the new duel disk around the same time. Which means production needs to start in November at the latest.”

Having managed to loosen the worst of the tension knotting up Seto’s neck, Joey let his hand slip into Seto’s hair. He sifted through the silky strands.

At twenty-eight, Seto’s hair was still thick, but a touch of gray was starting in at his temples. Seto liked to blame Joey and Mokuba for the premature graying, teasing that the two of them were more of a headache than all of his Kaiba Corp. responsibilities combined. Even so, Joey knew once the wrinkles started setting in in a few years, Seto was going to have laugh lines and crow’s feet to go with that small frown line between his brows, and those he would gladly take credit for.

Snuggling closer, Joey gave Seto’s temple a quick kiss and rested his cheek on the top of Seto’s head.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get it figured out soon--but in the meantime, you should take a break an’ watch somethin’ with me.”

Seto felt a grin tug at his lips.

“I just told you I’m on a deadline, and you’re distracting me from my work.”

“If ya didn’t want ta be distrubed, you’d ‘a been locked in yer office, not chillin’ out here.”

Seto made an acknowledging grunt.

“What do you want to watch?” Seto asked.

“D’no. We could watch some more Stargate. I’m likin’ that one. And who knows? Maybe one ‘a the pieces of crazy alien technology will inspire ya.”

“Well, if it’s in the name of inspiration, how could I say no?”

Seto leaned forward to save his progress and close the laptop while Joey grabbed the remote. Joey pulled up Hulu. Seto tugged down the blanket draped across the back of the couch and laid it over them before tucking himself against Joey’s side. Seto knew watching the show wasn’t going to help him get his design finished, but if being with Joey had taught him anything over the last few years, it was that taking breaks to enjoy the little things was therapeutic, and Seto almost always returned to his projects with renewed vigor as a result.

Joey pulled up the show and leaned back, wrapping an arm around Seto. Seto tucked himself against Joey's side and sipped his coffee as the episode opened on SG-1 walking through a wormhole.

"Thanks for the coffee," Seto murmured into his cup. "And the distraction."

Joey gave Seto a reassuring squeeze. "Anytime, baby. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
